


The Prince and The Healer

by MangoPudding9000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gaang (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPudding9000/pseuds/MangoPudding9000
Summary: After the storm, Iroh and Zuko decide to steer the ship to a nearby Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom to have the helm repaired and the crew looked after, especially as one of their crewmates is sick. At the colony, Iroh realizes that he knows someone who could help them and possibly someone who could join the crew.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This takes place after "The Storm Episode"
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Prince and The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Second story with OC, but technically this OC is my first OC made! So I hope you enjoy!

Iroh looked away from Zuko to look up at the damaged helm then at Jee and the rest of the crew as they surrounded the shaken helmsman. “Prince Zuko, I suggest we dock at a nearby port for help and repairs.”

“You’re right Uncle,” Zuko murmured and glanced at the crew behind them before he looked at Jee. “Set a course to the nearest colony. As soon as the storm is over, we’ll find a healer for the helmsman and a shipwright.”

The crew nodded before they rushed inside of the ship to find everything. Iroh smiled as he approached the helmsman and led him inside. He glanced behind him to see Zuko glaring up at the sky. 

“Do not stay out too long nephew,” Iroh warned before he continued to help the helmsman. “You do not want to get sick.”

“I won’t Uncle,” Zuko grumbled as he clenched his hands into fists behind his back. He sighed before he went into the ship.

The entire ship was still as they waited for the first sign of the storm ending. As soon as rain started slowing down, they fired up the ship. The damage wasn’t too severe, but it was enough that it took a while for them to get to the colony’s port.

Zuko walked out onto the deck to scan the colony before turning to see Jee who had approached him with a concerned expression. “What?”

“The helmsman, he started sneezing-” Jee started to explain before he was cut off as they heard a loud sneeze. “And he started to cough. He’s getting sick fast.”

“I know someone who can help us,” Iroh said as he approached the two. “Prince Zuko and I will bring the healer.”

“You find someone to find the ship,” Zuko ordered Jee before looking at Uncle. “Are you sure there’s someone here to help?”

“I do, if I am correct they moved here nine years ago,” Iroh answered as he walked down the ship.

Zuko huffed but followed his uncle off the ship. The two had to walk around a bit before Iroh approached a building that read healer. They walked in as Iroh sniffed one of the flowers.

“Careful, that one will cause you to become a zombie,” an older but warm voice teasingly said. A man around Iroh’s age walked out with his arms crossed and a small smirk.

Iroh immediately moved back before smiling as the older man burst out laughing at the two royalties reactions. Zuko flinched before looking at the two with a bit of annoyance. 

“It’s been so long Iroh,” the man said and bowed to the two. “It is a pleasure to see you again, and an honor to meet Prince Zuko. What brings you here?”

Zuko stiffened at this. He noticed Uncle bowing back so he did the same.

“It’s wonderful to see you again Binh,” Iroh chuckled before looking a little solemn. “It is not the best time. You see, we got caught up in the storm. Some of our crew seems to have gotten sick.”

“Oh no that is terrible,” Binh murmured as he already started to gather some herbs.

“It is. But it means meeting you, and seeing Tadashi again. Where is he?” Iroh asked as he glanced around as if searching for someone. “I wonder if he remembers me.”

“Uncle, we don’t have time for pleasantries,” Zuko hissed under his breath. He glared at Binh as he and uncle both gave him a fond smile.

“There is always time for pleasantries Prince Zuko,” Iroh stated. “Especially amongst friends. Besides, Binh cannot leave his shop unattended.”

“He will remember you. He has been blossoming into the strong man he is today,” Binh proudly said. “Tadashi! Hurry, we have company and clients!”

Zuko rolled his eyes, internally groaning as he didn’t know how much longer these old men would take. He just hoped Tadashi was faster than these two so they could get back to the ship already.

“Coming baba!” A voice called back. Zuko frowned in confusion as he glanced at Iroh who gave him a small knowing smile.

Binh smiled at the two as he walked around the counter before the door opened as a smiling teenager Zuko’s age came out. No wonder he called Binh baba, Tadashi was his son.

Zuko blinked in surprise as he gaped at the teen. He thought Tadashi was an old man! Not someone his age! He quietly scanned him as he ignored Binh explaining what was going on to the other teen.

Tadashi has light tan skin with freckles over the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He had bronze eyes that somehow seemed inviting yet cautious when they first looked at the duo. His black hair tied back into a large bun with a red ribbon. He wore a light red top with a yellow sash and crimson pants with black flats.

“It’s an honor to see you again General Iroh,” Tadashi’s voice quickly brought Zuko back to the present. He blinked as he saw Tadashi bowing to Iroh.

“It’s wonderful to see how you’ve grown Tadashi,” Iroh warmingly murmured as he gently pulled the teen into a hug. “I remember seeing you for the first time when you were seven.”

“I’ve grown,” Tadashi murmured as he slightly buried himself into the hug. “I’ve learned from the past.”

“The past is a wonderful teacher, but be careful to not think too much of it as you will not live in the present,” Iroh advised as Tadashi pulled back.

“I understand sir,” Tadashi acknowledged with a small smile. “I’ll take your advice to heart.”

Zuko turned away and crossed his arms, feeling impatient that they were talking as if someone wasn’t waiting for treatment. That, and deep down he felt a twinge of jealousy seeing how good of a relationship Tadashi seemed to have with his father and with Uncle.

He wouldn’t admit that he might’ve jumped a little when he noticed Tadashi’s eyes were now locked on him.

Tadashi felt a little scared when he heard his baba’s voice. Who was sick? With what? Would they be able to help?

But that melted away once he realized who was standing in front of them. He remembered General Iroh. A kind man who helped his baba and him with money to move here.

Though he didn’t know who the young man behind the warm older man was. He quietly scanned him before he smiled a little as the angry looking teen noticed he was looking.

Tadashi gave a little wave and smiled. The harsh glare and the head turn was not what he expected. His smile immediately became confused as his hand slowly went back to his side.

“Prince Zuko, this is Binh and his son Tadashi,” Iroh introduced as he gently patted Zuko’s shoulder. “Binh you know but Tadashi, this is my nephew.”

“I heard their names Uncle,” Zuko grumbled under his breath but glanced as he saw Tadashi salute and bow to him.

“An honor to meet you Prince Zuko,” Tadashi politely greeted before he looked up and offered another tiny smile.

Prince Zuko scanned him before he saluted back. “Nice to meet you too,” he begrudgingly said. He turned to leave but screamed at the two glowing eyes peering at him from the plants. “What is that?!”

“Azuki!” Tadashi chastised as he hurried past the prince and gently scooped up. “Sorry, she watches new people from afar before approaching,” he apologized as he stroked the serval raven’s back.

“It’s quite alright, she is very beautiful,” Iroh assured as he reached over and pet Azuki. The serval raven purred, nuzzling into Iroh’s hand.

“She likes you,” Tadashi beamed before glancing at Prince Zuko who was warily looking at the serval raven. “Want to pet her?”

“I want to go back to the ship,” Prince Zuko hissed. He threw Azuki a glare, and in return got a hiss. “And to get away from her.”

Tadashi sighed in defeat as he walked behind the counter to put her away. He didn’t notice the glance Iroh and Binh shared. He thought maybe Prince Zuko would want to pet her, people usually do which makes for a great conversation starter.

“Actually Tadashi,” Binh said as he gently took Azuki into his arms. “Why don’t you go with Prince Zuko and check on the crew?”

“What?” Tadashi and Prince Zuko asked, both glancing at each other a little offended that the other asked that out loud. 

“Binh and I have to catch up, it’s not often you see a friend,” Iroh said as he smiled at the two. “It’ll be alright. We’ll join you when we’re done.”

Tadashi scrunched his lips a little before he nodded as he grabbed a satchel from under the counter. “Okay,” he hummed and slipped the bag over his shoulder. “I’ll do it.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Prince Zuko grumbled as he turned again and stormed out the door. “Come on. We wasted enough time.”

Tadashi tried to not slump as he gave his baba and Iroh a quick smile but as he turned his smile fell a little. This consultation was going to be awkward.

He ran out the door to find Prince Zuko. Thankfully, he immediately spotted the irritated prince and rushed to the prince’s left side. He slowed down to a walk with a slight bounce in each step.

“So, how is it traveling? I bet you get to see all sorts of cool things,” Tadashi tried to strike up with a tilted smile. Prince Zuko merely glanced at him and continued walking.

“…Oh! I know, what’s your favorite animal?” Tadashi asked as he smiled up at the prince. “Or what’s your favorite tea? I know Iroh loves his tea.” Prince Zuko once again didn’t respond.

Tadashi slumped a little as he gripped the strap of his satchel. He wracked his brain before he decided whatever, anything can work. “Can you-?” he tried. He flinched as Prince Zuko stopped walking and glared at him.

“Be quiet,” Prince Zuko hissed. Tadashi quickly nodded with a slight bow. “Yes Prince Zuko,” Tadashi murmured.

The two walked in awkward silence. Tadashi tried to not groan or look so dejected as he kept glancing at the Prince. ‘What should I do?’ Tadashi thought. ‘I want to talk. I mean, Iroh’s nice, so Zuko must be nice right? Maybe we could be friends like baba and Iroh… But, he’s different than Iro-‘ His thoughts came to a halt when Prince Zuko’s head snapped towards him.

“What?” Prince Zuko hissed at him, glaring down at him. 

Tadashi hesitated as he remembered the prince told him to be quiet. He stammered as he didn’t know what to do.

Zuko felt himself growing more frustrated the longer the healer didn’t respond. “Why do you keep looking at my scar?!” he snarled. 

Passersbys looked at the two teens, though neither seemed to notice just yet.

“I wasn’t,” Tadashi quickly murmured, and he couldn’t help but shrink a little at the prince’s harsh tone. His hands wringed his bag’s strap as his eyes flickered to the ground. “I was just thinking and looking to-”

“What’s the difference?!” Zuko interrupted the other. “What were you thinking huh?! How disgusting my scar look?! How-“

“Don’t yell at me!” Tadashi interrupted right back. Even though his palms were sweaty, even if though his hands were trembling, he stood as tall as he could. “Don’t you dare yell at me! You’re not my friend! You’re not my baba! I was just trying to think of how to talk to you because I wanted to know you! I don’t care about your scar! If anything, I’m sorry you got hurt!”

This made Zuko blink in shock. His eyes flickered away and realized that people were staring. Some in sympathy for Tadashi while others shook their heads at Zuko with a ‘How could you?’ expression. His eyes flickered back to the healer as he tried to say something, anything but Tadashi spoke first.

Tadashi rapidly blinked and took a deep breath to calm himself before noticing that people were watching. He chewed his lip before he gulped. “… I’m sorry for overstepping my place Prince Zuko,” he apologized so softly, that Zuko’s ears strained to hear it. “I won’t look or talk anymore… Shall we go to the ship, your highness.”

It wasn’t a question, more of ‘Let’s just get to your ship and get this over with.’ Tadashi didn’t wait for the Prince. He knew where the docks were. He’ll just have to guess which is the right ship.

Prince Zuko sighed before glaring at everyone who was now staring at him. “Don’t you have your own lives?!” he yelled, rolling his eyes before he walked a little faster to catch up to Tadashi.

Now, there was a tense silence. Yes, there were people around them talking, shouting, but Zuko kept looking at the healer, who was adamantly not looking at him.

Tadashi’s eyes stayed to the ground as his hands tightly held to his bag’s strap as if it was his lifeline. He would walk faster if Zuko would try to walk next to him. There wasn’t the bounce from earlier, or the same light in his eyes. And it was Zuko’s fault.

Zuko felt himself become more irritated, and a little guilt ridden. ‘Not that he should be,’ he thought to himself. Yeah, he shouldn’t. It wasn’t his fault the healer didn’t understand he didn’t want to talk. He tried to repeat this to himself but the longer the silence, the more guilt flooded him. 

This was the first time someone wanted to just, talk, to him. He has Uncle, but it isn’t the same. His jaw clenched tighter as he tried to push the guilt down, but if anything it just burned brighter. ‘Agni help me,’ he thought to himself.

He sighed before he awkwardly walked faster to be next to Tadashi. “I like jasmine tea,” he murmured.

This made Tadashi look at the prince from the corner of his eye. He didn’t know what to say. One minute they’re quiet, then yelling, now talking. He can’t help but be a little wary. His eyes flickered forward again as he walked faster.

Zuko clenched his hands behind his back nervously and a little frustrated, but trudged on. “Only the way my Uncle makes it. We see a lot of sights, but we travel for- for business,” he continues as he walked faster to keep up with the healer.

There was a long pause, and Zuko felt a little of the guilt come off his chest when he noticed Tadashi barely tilted his head to show that he was listening.

“And… I like turtleducks….” he finishes. His jaw clenched tightly as he turned away. This is the first time in years that he’s opened up to someone this much. “What about you?” he awkwardly added at the end, glancing in anticipation to see what Tadashi would say. Would he reject him for being yelled at? Would he yell back at him? Would he ignore him?

For a few more minutes, the silence lingered. “I like ginger tea,” Tadashi finally murmured as he slowed down so they were walking next to each other. “I like serval ravens, I can’t betray Azuki like that… I haven’t been travelling, not that I can remember.”

Zuko nods slowly as he glances forward then back at Tadashi, who met his eye once more. He felt a bit more of the weight coming off his chest at this. “I’m- I did not mean to yell,” he tried. He felt his ears burn as Tadashi just blinked at him.

“…Thank you Prince Zuko,” Tadashi murmured as he fiddled with the strap before letting it go. “And I’m sorry for being annoying.”

“It’s alright,” Zuko said before he face palmed as he realized he basically agreed in calling Tadashi annoying. “What I mean is-”

Tadashi burst out laughing as he waved his hand. “No it’s okay, I am. I got too excited to know you,” he hummed. “Baba says I have to calm down when I meet people. I’ve been working on that.”

“Really?” Zuko dryly asks as he raised an eyebrow at Tadashi. “I can’t imagine how you must be when you’re not working on it.”

“Be quiet, I said I was working on it. I’ll be calmer now that we talked,” Tadashi scoffed as he lightly elbowed Prince Zuko. “So, which one’s your ship?” He beamed as he looked at each ship. He didn’t see the slightly hopeful gaze Zuko had.

“It’s the one at the end of the port,” Zuko answered and pointed at his ship.

Tadashi nodded as he jogged ahead and peered up at the ship in awe. He took big steps as he walked up the boardwalk and glanced around. “Woah,” he murmured. His smile grew larger as he noticed someone up high repairing the helm. “Awesome.”

“Are you allowed to be here?” a man asked him. Tadashi quickly saluted and bowed realizing that he just walked onto the ship without Zuko.

“Yes sir, my name is Tadashi-” Tadashi started explaining before stopping as he noticed from the corner of his eye as Prince Zuko stepped next to him.

“I hired him. He is the healer,” Zuko informed Jee. The man nodded as he saluted and bowed back to Tadashi.

“Thank you for your help Tadashi. I am Lieutenant Jee,” Jee greeted and nodded to Tadashi. “I’ll show you the way to our sick.”

“Thank you,” Tadashi said. He stood up right and gave Prince Zuko a quick smile, “I’ll be back,” he quickly said before he follow Jee below the deck.

Zuko gave a quick nod and crossed his arms to wait. He then blinked when he realized, this was his ship, why is he waiting out here? He pushed down the confusion and followed after the two. He slowed down when he saw Jee was standing in the doorway watching Tadashi. “How is it?” he softly asked.

“He looks comfortable now,” Jee whispered back as he gestured towards the healer. And sure enough, Tadashi did seem comfortable now, confident even as he moved whatever was on a nearby table onto the floor just so he could put his bag down.

“Sailors, you never listen when someone tells you to stay out of a storm do you?” Tadashi softly teased as he checked over his patient. He beamed when he heard the man softly laugh. “Thankfully it’s nothing I can’t fix, you’ll be better in no time,” he promised as he turned to his bag again.

Zuko and Jee watched as Tadashi took out vials, a mortar and pestle, and a cup. They glanced at each other and shrugged in confusion as he started to open vials. 

“Please keep it at the same temperature while I do this,” Tadashi asked, though it was more of an order, as he handed Prince Zuko a cup full of what looked like oil. “Just for a few seconds.” He gave the prince a quick smile then turned back to the mortar.

Zuko stiffened but took a deep breath as he tried his best to not let the oil burn or cool down while Tadashi crushed and mixed together what looked like a spiky flower, berries, and ginger.

“Thank you,” Tadashi said as he plucked the cup from Zuko’s hand. He sniffed the oil before he nodded and carefully poured the mixture into the warm oil. He mixed the contents with the pestle and sniffed it again. “There we go,” he whispered then he kneeled next to the bed. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better soon.”

“Thank you,” the helmsman whispered as Tadashi carefully helped him drink the medicine. The helmsman fell asleep in seconds. Everyone sighed in relief as he seemed better.

“Great, does anyone else need a check up?” Tadashi asked and glanced around. Everyone shook their head. He nodded and glanced at his vials. “I’ll make another one just in case.”

Tadashi poured some eucalyptus oil into a different oil before lifting it to Prince Zuko. He smiled as the prince quietly took it and kept it warm. “Thank you,” Tadashi whispered. He crushed ginger, purple cornflower roots, and burdock.

Outstretching his hand towards Prince Zuko, he murmured a soft ‘thanks’ before he sniffed it then added the mixture once more. He carefully swirled it before pouring it into an empty bottle and handed it to Lieutenant Jee. “This should help if anyone else gets a cold,” he stated.

“Ah I see you’ve taken care of everything,” Binh said as he stepped into the room with Iroh standing next to him. “Good job Tadashi.”

“Thank you baba,” Tadashi beamed as he started packing his vials and closed his satchel. “We should give him peace and quiet right now though,” his voice was polite but his eyes were firm as he glanced at each of them.

Everyone understood the unspoken, ‘We’re getting out of the room. Now.’ 

Everyone walked out of the room, with Lieutenant Jee closing the door behind them. “Thank you for your help Tadashi,” Prince Zuko said as he bowed to Tadashi. Jee followed his example and bowed to the healer too. He even noticed the small proud smile Iroh had. 

Tadashi felt his face flush a little as he glanced at his baba. People don’t usually thank him personally. “I am happy, to help Prince Zuko,” Tadashi murmured as he bowed back to the prince and Jee.

Binh glanced outside and frowned as he saw the sun starting to go down. “It is getting late, Tadashi and I should be getting back home,” he murmured before bowing to Zuko, Jee, and Iroh. “I hope you have safe travels.”

Tadashi felt his heart fall as he glanced at his baba. He didn’t want to leave yet, but he knew the others wouldn’t stay in the port for much longer either. “It was nice to meet all of you,” he sadly murmured. “Safe travels.”

Iroh bowed back before glancing up at Zuko who was frowning. “Prince Zuko,” he whispered to his nephew to bring him back to the moment.

“It was, nice to meet you, both of you,” Zuko murmured as he bowed back. He bit his inner cheek as Bing and Tadashi stood back up. “We’ll walk you off the ship. As a goodbye.”

“We will?” Iroh asked aloud in confusion before laughing awkwardly at Zuko’s small look that said ‘Uncle!’ “I mean we will!”

Tadashi bit his lip to hide the tiny smile as he watched the duo. The two older men walked next to each other in the front with the teens in the back. The two teens glanced at each other. Tadashi gave him a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So… you ready to travel again?” he asked as they stepped out onto the deck. He frowned at the small shrug. “You’re not?”

“I am,” Zuko grumbled as he glanced ahead. He frowned as he saw they were at the boardwalk. “Thank you again for your help.”

“I’m happy to help,” Tadashi hummed before he glanced at the boardwalk. “Well, I guess this is it.”

Zuko watched as Binh and Tadashi walked down. He felt his face scrunch as he scrambled for something. Thankfully, someone else did.

“Dinner is ready!” the cook shouted out to Zuko and Iroh. 

“Great! I’m starving,” Iroh beamed as he walked to go to the helms. “It would have been nice to eat with Binh and Tadashi-”

“You can invite them,” Zuko quickly said, jumping onto the opportunity that arose. He blushed a little at the inquisitive look Iroh was giving him. “If you want,” he grumbled, forcing himself to seem calm.

Iroh quietly scanned Zuko before he slowly nodded. He walked to the edge of the ship before he started to wave. “Binh! Tadashi! Come back! Have dinner with us!”

The two stopped, glanced at each other. Tadashi gave his baba a pleading smile. Binh chuckled softly before he nodded. “We’ll be there,” the older called out. Tadashi quietly cheered. The two walked back, well Tadashi was more speed walking from excitement, back to the ship.

Tadashi hopped back onto the ship as he beamed at the two. “So, what are we eating?” he asked. He laughed as Binh lightly swatted his shoulder. This made Iroh laugh too and Zuko laughed softly as they saw Tadashi smile sheepishly.

Dinner was grilled fish and dumplings with soup and veggies on the side. Iroh and Binh talked as old friends would. Tadashi smiled happily, even if he didn’t get what they were talking about.

He glanced to his side to see Prince Zuko staring at his own plate but not eating. “Not hungry?” Tadashi quietly asked as he leaned to talk to him. 

Prince Zuko jumped a little before he shook his head. “I- you wanted to see the helms?” the prince instead asked.

Tadashi blinked at the sudden question. “I- how did you know?” he questioned as he scanned Prince Zuko.

“You were looking up at it before Lieutenant Jee spoke to you,” Zuko awkwardly answered before pursing his lips and looking away. “Never mind. Forget I mentioned it,” he growled.

That made Tadashi not want to forget it. He glanced down at his bowl before he nodded. “I’d like to see the helms,” he quietly murmured.

Zuko glanced up at Tadashi with a little shock, who in return gave a tiny smile. Zuko flushed a little before he nodded for Tadashi to follow. The two quietly got up. “Uncle, I will be showing Tadashi around the ship,” Zuko declared.

Binh and Iroh immediately looked at the two of them. “Is everything okay?” Iroh asked, his gaze lingering on his nephew the most.

Zuko had his typical frown and glared at the two’s concerned look. Iroh however could see the smallest of gleams that he hasn’t seen in his nephew in a while. One of fun. “Great,” he grumbled.

“Tadashi, did you ask him to show you around?” Binh asked, glancing at Prince Zuko as Tadashi pouted at his father’s words. “If you don’t want to, Tadashi can just sit here.”

“No it’s quite alright. I’m the one who offered,” Zuko assured before the other could answer.

For a moment it was quiet before Binh nodded. “Okay, just behave,” he told his son.

“I will baba,” Tadashi huffed without any heat. He beamed at the prince, ready to follow and see the rest of the ship.

Zuko bit his inner cheek when the smile was directed at him. His eyes flickered to the two observing adults. “Excuse us,” he grumbled. 

The two bowed before they left the room. Binh and Iroh shared a glance and a knowing smile once again.

Tadashi whistled as he stood next to the helm’s ladder and looked up at it. “It’s tall,” he murmured.

“It’s one of the smaller one’s,” Zuko grumbled. Tadashi glanced at him before gently nudging him.

“It’s a great ship,” Tadashi gently teased before laughing at Zuko’s deadpan look. He glanced around the ship and thought of the crew, Iroh, and Zuko. “Great crew too. At least, I think it is.”

Zuko’s expression softened before it became firm again and glanced up at the ladder. “Want to go up this way or through the inside?”

“Ladder,” Tadashi immediately answered. He blushed a little before chuckling awkwardly at Zuko’s snort. “Sorry. The highest I’ve ever climbed is on the nearby hills, and they’re two feet higher than the houses.”

Zuko snorted again as he hesitantly nudged Tadashi who gasped. Zuko was about to take it back until he saw Tadashi’s warm smile. “Well climb,” he grumbled as he turned to hide the flush in his cheeks. Thankfully the other didn’t notice.

Tadashi was busy focusing on the ladder. His expression filled with determination as he bundled his sleeves up before he started climbing. He tried to not look out yet. He knew it wasn’t a surprise, but still, he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Wow,” he breathed out and climbed up while keeping his eyes to the horizon. He quietly walked to the helms’ railing before sitting down, feeling breathless not from the climb but the view. It was so beautiful.

The ocean seemed endless from here, knowing that there was more out there. The moon looked so beautiful against the ocean and he knew the sun would look just as amazing. He couldn’t even imagine how beautiful the sunset and sunrise would look. His mind raced with the possibilities of the different types of cultures, villages, foods, sights. All of it out there.

Tadashi let out a dreamy sigh as he leaned back. “You know,” he whispered, hearing the footsteps of Zuko finally getting to the helms with him. “I always wanted to travel the world.”

“Why?” Zuko asked as he sat down next to Tadashi. “You have everything you want here.”

“And I’m thankful for it,” Tadashi hummed before he shrugged. “I just… I want to see more. Do more.”

Zuko frowned at his questions. “You don’t like being a healer?” he quietly asked as he scanned Tadashi from the corner of his eye.

“I do, I love being a healer,” Tadashi quickly stated before slumping a little. “I- I don’t know how to explain it… But sometimes, I feel like I could learn more. Do more. Baba learned more from travelling, and I think I can too. You know?”

Zuko’s frown deepened. He didn’t understand it. Yet in a way he did? He didn’t understand anything except for feeling that he could do more. “I think so,” he quietly murmured as his frown softened.

Tadashi nodded before shaking his head as he gently nudged Prince Zuko. “Plus, I think the world’s beautiful and I just want to see as much as I can,” he murmured in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Zuko frowned again before he snorted. “Well, that is Uncle’s reason for enjoying travel,” he said. “I don’t know if it’s a good one.”

“Psh, it’s a perfectly great and understandable one,” Tadashi stated with a matter of factly tone. He closed his eyes as he nodded slowly. “Truer words have never been spoken Prince Zuko,” he said in the most sagely voice he could muster.

Tadashi barely opened his eyes to peek at Zuko who was staring at him with a deadpan expression. The two stared at each other before Tadashi burst out laughing and Zuko couldn’t help but softly laugh along. “You’d be terrible at advice,” Zuko snorted.

“I think I’m pretty good at giving advice,” Tadashi snickered. “I’d hope so, I’m a doctor.”

The two continued to laughed before they let out a small sigh and looked to the horizon. Both sat in content silence as Tadashi took in the view, while Zuko thought about his smile. He hasn’t don’t that in a while.

Zuko quietly wondered if he could ask Tadashi to join the crew. “Tadas-” he hesitantly started.

“Tadashi!” Binh called from below, his hands cupped over his mouth. “Come down!”

“Coming baba!” Tadashi called back before glancing up at Zuko. “What is it?” he asked, not moving to get up as he did want to know what Zuko wanted to say.

“Nothing, nevermind,” Zuko grumbled as he got up. He glanced away before his head snapped back as he felt a hand gently grab his. His eyes widened in surprise to see Tadashi holding him there.

Tadashi looked just as surprised. And he was! What was he thinking?! ‘You just grabbed the prince’s hand?! Are you crazy?!’ he shouted to himself. He didn’t know why he did it but he did!

Both slowly looked up from their hands to each other before Tadashi dropped Zuko’s hand if burned. The healer scrambled up as the prince watched in surprise.

Tadashi immediately bowed. “I-I apologize Prince Zuko!” he quickly apologized. He mentally berated himself.

Zuko pursed his lips. He didn’t like this. “It’s alright. And, Zuko…. You can just call me Zuko,” the prince awkwardly murmured as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tadashi blinked before he hesitantly glanced up. “A- Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes flickering to the side then back at the prince.

Zuko slowly nodded. “I’m sure,” he murmured. “I don’t mind,” he added afterwards as if that would help. He clenched his fists as he waited to see if Tadashi would say his name alone.

For a few seconds, the healer just nodded. “Zuko,” Tadashi softly tested before he smiled as he gently nudged Zuko. “Guess that means we’re closer than before, maybe we could even be friends.” He quietly walked ahead before he started climbing down the ladder.

Zuko stared at the top of the ladder as Tadashi’s head disappeared from view. Friends? With someone who wasn’t connected to him because of his father or Azula.

“Prince Zuko, please join us!” Iroh called, frowning as he saw Tadashi come down alone. Zuko glanced down to see Binh and Tadashi waiting next to Iroh before he nodded and started climbing the ladder down.

“It was a pleasu-” Tadashi frowned as his baba signaled for him to stop and to wait. He nodded and glanced up to watch as Zuko came down the ladder and joined them. He shared a confused glance as Iroh cleared his throat.

“It has come to my attention that perhaps we will need a healer Prince Zuko,” Iroh started to advise, watching as the teens perked up a little. “A professional one who knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Zuko nodded slowly as his eyes flickered towards Tadashi. The other teen however was looking at Binh excitedly. 

“You’re going to go with them?” Tadashi beamed as he hugged his baba before frowning. “Oh, but you’re leaving me…” 

Binh chuckled softly as he patted his son’s back and noticed the tiniest of disappointment on Prince Zuko’s face. It seems him and Iroh were correct. These two got instantly along pretty well somehow.

“Actually Tadashi, my beautiful son, you’re the one who is being offered the job,” Binh said as he pulled away to look at his son with a tearful but proud smile.

Tadashi gasped before shaking his head as his baba gently cupped his face. “B-But you’re the best healer around,” he quietly protested. “A-And I’d be leaving you,” his voice fell even softer.

“Not leaving, this isn’t a goodbye,” Binh soothingly said as he gently caressed Tadashi’s cheeks with his thumbs. “This is an opportunity, and an ‘I can’t wait to see you again.’ To see how much you’ve grown. To see what kind of man you grow up to be.”

“Oh baba,” Tadashi laughed as he hugged Binh again even tighter this time. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!”

Zuko glanced away from the tender moment and frowned to see Iroh crying a little. He didn’t say anything to ruin the moment though. Iroh then glanced back at him and nodded as Tadashi pulled away from his father.

“I would be honored if you would accept me as your healer,” Tadashi said as he bowed to Zuko and Iroh.

Iroh glanced to see what his nephew would say. To see Zuko bow once again to Tadashi made the older man feel nothing but pride towards Zuko again.

“And we would be honored to have you join our crew,” Zuko accepted, standing up straight as Tadashi did the same.

“I need to pack,” Tadashi whispered to himself and spun on his heel to leave. Then paused before he did a 180 and bowed to Iroh and Zuko again. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back,” he promised. Once again, he turned and practically ran off the boat.

Everyone watched as he rushed off the boat. Binh sighed before smiling apologetically towards the nephew and uncle duo. “Thank you so much, it means a lot to him, to both of us,” Binh said as he bowed. “It was wonderful meeting and seeing you once more.”

“It was wonderful seeing you as well my friend,” Iroh said before he waved bye as Binh walked off the ship.

Now it was just Iroh and Zuko on the deck as they waited for Tadashi to return.

Iroh chuckled as he glanced at Zuko. “He will bring a sense of fresh air,” he stated. His eyes quietly scanned Zuko’s face for any sign of regret or anger towards hiring the healer.

Zuko glanced at his uncle before he hesitantly nodded. “I think you’re right uncle,” he murmured back. If Iroh saw that his eyes were a little brighter, he made no mention of it. The two looked out towards the horizon as they waited for their new companion to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! They started off rocky, but they’ll be the best of friends soon! And of course more in the future!
> 
> I kind of imagined Binh to sound like Ken Watanabe and Tadashi to sound like Justin H Min


End file.
